Computers have become highly integrated in the workforce, in the home, in mobile devices, and many other places. Computers can process massive amounts of information quickly and efficiently. Software applications designed to run on computer systems allow users to perform a wide variety of functions including business applications, schoolwork, entertainment and more. Software applications are often designed to perform specific tasks, such as word processor applications for drafting documents, or email programs for sending, receiving and organizing email.
In some cases, software applications may be designed to interact with other software applications or other computer systems. For example, a software application may be designed to interact with a database or other back-end data store. A client using the software application may indicate that data is to be backed up on the data store. Such backups may include very large amounts of data and, as a result, may take a long time to complete.